


Make Yourself Useful

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysphoria, Incest, Inexperience, M/M, Masturbation, PIV Sex, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans!Zagreus, author is transmasc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hades shows Zagreus what he’s good for.
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	Make Yourself Useful

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!  
> The dysphoria mentions are pretty minor but might still be upsetting. Some of the things Hades says to Zag could also be read as transphobic/dehumanising, so heads up.
> 
> This is anonymous for obvious reasons but kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Please let me know you enjoy this horrible mess.

Zagreus laid in his bed, surrounded by the disaster that was his room. His trousers were collected around his ankles, and his tunic was pulled up to his chest. If he was smarter, he may have bothered to pull a blanket over himself in this state, but the house of Hades was far too warm and Zagreus was far too eager. His cheeks were already blushed red-hot, and he knew he’d only get hotter.

Cautiously, Zag rested a hand between his legs, placing it gently over himself in what was almost a covering fashion. He felt the warmth emanating from the intimate parts of himself, felt his need calling out to him. His breath quickened as he parted his folds, bringing his fingers to rest over his hole and teasing at his clit with his thumb. He shuddered at his own gentle touch, marvelling at just how sensitive he was. For a moment he wondered with excitement if he’d be just as sensitive inside.

Despite his typically confident nature, Zagreus was nervous when it came to these parts of his body. Of course he wasn’t a man-he was a god, after all-but for all intents and purposes he seemed to bear a man’s form. All, that is, except for this. He’d wondered if he was made wrong, if he was meant to be a goddess and there’d been some mistake. Or the opposite-he was a god, but he was improperly formed, incomplete. His mother Nyx had always told him this wasn’t the case, he was made as he was meant to be and there was nothing wrong with him. Still, there was always a nagging worry at the back of his head that something wasn’t right, and so for most of his life he’d simply ignored this part of himself.

But now, laying in bed with his body on display like this, he’d stopped ignoring it. He could feel his body calling out to him, and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. And it felt _good_ -just the brush of his fingers against his clit was euphoric. He felt so good that any worry was almost completely washed away. He wasn’t afraid it would hurt, or that he wasn’t supposed to, or that something was wrong. He just wanted.

Slowly, Zag pressed a finger into his hole. It was slick, warm and aching to be filled, and the moment his finger was in Zag had to stifle a whimper of pleasure. His cunt tensed around his finger, his body shuddering at the wonderful new sensation. Zag cautiously twisted and curled his finger, searching for the sensitive spots inside himself. He could hear himself moaning softly. He gave up trying to hide it.

After a few minutes, Zag was confident this was right. He wasn’t cautious and hesitant any longer, eagerly pushing a second finger into himself and burying both digits as deep as they would go. It felt so good to be full, to be touched, he was almost angry at himself for neglecting this part of his body for so long. He closed his eyes, the noises of the rest of the house fading from his consciousness. He was absorbed in himself, enraptured in his own pleasure.

He was so absorbed in himself that he didn’t hear his father enter the room.

“Blood and darkness, boy,” Hades bellowed, standing over Zagreus’s bed. Zag’s eyes snapped open, his face going even more red as he started to sweat. His fingers were still inside himself, as he was too paralysed by fear to move.

“Father-” he stammered.

Hades took Zagreus tightly by the wrist, dragging his hand away from his cunt. Zag shuddered, letting out a whine at the emptiness.

“You think this is appropriate?” Hades growled. “Laying out in the open, touching yourself like a filthy whore?”

“It’s my room,” Zag retorted. “I’m not out in the open.”

“I should’ve expected this,” Hades sighed. “You’ve always been a naughty little brat.”

Zag made a pitiful attempt to wrench his hand from his father’s grasp, but it was no use. Hades gripped his wrist even tighter, bringing it slowly towards Zag’s mouth.

“Come on now,” he ordered. “Clean yourself up for me.”

Zag stared at him in disbelief.

“You heard me, boy. You’ve made quite a mess of yourself. I’d like you to clean it up.”

“What do you-” Zag tried to speak, but was interrupted by his own fingers being shoved into his mouth. He was surprised by the taste of his own slick on his tongue. It wasn’t overly strong or unpleasant, but the taste of it was still distinctly violating.

“Now then,” Hades said, placing his hand over Zag’s cunt. Zag flinched. “Are you really so dense that I have to explain the function of your own body to you?”

“I-”

“You see, boy,” Hades growled, firmly digging his thumb into Zag’s clit. He was as sensitive as ever, but his father was pressing much too hard, and rather than feeling good it just hurt. “you’re meant to be fucked. By a god, not your own fingers. Speaking from experience, having sex with a goddess is wonderful. A pleasure I would’ve wished my son could have, but if he can give someone a time like that, I suppose it’ll have to suffice.”

“So that’s all I am? Something to be fucked?”

“You haven’t proved to be useful in any other way, have you?”

Zagreus whimpered. His father’s hand was still held firm against his cunt, and he was still as wet as ever, much to his own chagrin.

“I think you’ve insulted me enough for today,” he muttered. “Can you leave me alone now?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to leave me alone so you can finish your little playtime session?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is my business, boy. You’re my son. You’re _mine_. And if you can’t get it through your thick little head that your body isn’t a toy, I think a demonstration is in order.”

Zagreus hadn’t even processed what Hades meant before his father had shed his own clothes. Hades now stood mostly nude before him, his cock exposed and _hard_.

“No,” Zagreus said softly, horrified.

“Yes,” Hades said firmly, the bed creaking as he positioned himself over Zag’s body. “You’ve proved you can’t listen to me, so I’ll just have to show you. Make you understand.”

“But you’re my father.”

“Exactly. I can do what I like with you.”

Zagreus swallowed as he felt the heat of his father’s body against his own, the head of his cock against his hole.

“You’re too big. You’ll hurt me.”

Hades laughed at that, shaking his head before thrusting his cock into Zag’s cunt.

It did hurt. He was so big, easily dwarfing Zag’s fingers, stretching him so wide he felt like he was about to tear. Hades thrust deep into him, pushing hard and fast inside him until he felt bruised. There was still a bit of pleasure to it, his cunt still slick with the memory of desire and the fullness not wholly unpleasant, but the tearing pain at his entrance and the bruising ache inside him far overshadowed it.

“There we are,” Hades whispered. “Doesn’t that feel much better? Having a proper godly cock inside you?”

Zag squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry.

“I’ll give you one thing, boy,” Hades said, his voice smooth and calm as he continued to thrust vigorously into Zagreus. “You feel lovely. Any god would be honoured to fuck you. So long as you shut up and let them.”

Through the fog of pain in his head, Zag realized it was the closest his father had ever come to complimenting him.

Zagreus still wasn’t used to the sensation by the time his father pulled out of him. What soon followed was a burst of warmth over his belly. Zag placed a hand over it. It was wet.

“You…”

Hades smirked.

“You think I’d risk letting my seed inside you, boy?” He shook his head, rising to his knees and slowly removing himself from the bed. “If you find someone stupid enough to try and put a godling in you, be my guest, but it’s not going to be me. Another one of you might just put me over the edge.”

At another time, Zag may have thought of some witty remark about how his father seemed to already be over the edge, but at that moment he couldn’t. He couldn’t think at all, really, he couldn’t think of anything but the pain and the violation of what he’d just experienced.

Hades made quick work of putting his clothing back on and left Zagreus to lay in his bed, his body still exposed, his father’s seed still spread over his stomach. All the desire and need that Zag had felt mere minutes ago was gone. The thought of touching himself now, of ever touching himself again, seemed utterly vile. Was this really all he was good for? Was he really meant to lay down and be fucked and nothing more? Surely that wasn’t what his father meant, he was only referring to that one part of him, but then again, what else was Zagreus good for? He didn’t rule over a whole realm like his father, or over the night like his mother. He couldn’t even do paperwork. Maybe this really was his only purpose.

Zagreus cried. He felt awful. Awful and useless and violated. He didn’t want to be like this. His body was still sore. He didn’t want to feel like this.

He didn’t want any of this, but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t do anything but lay there and accept it, as he was meant to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up-myself and others have used the term “c*ntb*y” in the comments on this fic. I’m okay with that but if you’re uncomfortable with it, you may want to stay out of the comments.


End file.
